half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Elite (Beta)
The Combine Elite '''(also known as the '''Elite Combine Soldier) is an Elite Combine unit cut from Half-Life 2. He is the successor of the Combine Sniper Elite, also a cut enemy. They were meant to be seen in the map "vert_04" amongst other maps llike " camocity ", " camostreet ", and " camoroom " made for testing the soldier's camouflage ability. Their successor is the Overwatch Elite. Overview The Combine Elite was to use at least four weapons, the XM29 OICW, Jaytest, MP5K and Combine SPAS-12. Concept Art shows a Combine Elite wielding a Heavy machine gun very reminiscent of the cut GR9, indicating the soldier may have been planned to use the GR9, however it never went past concept phase. The Elite is a Transhuman unit. His human face, visable through his large yellow goggles on his gas mask, appears to be located unnaturally low, inbetween the soldier's shoulders. His head location is presumably the outcome of surgical modifications by the Combine, what is present in the original location of his head is unknown. The rest of his body is covered in a bulky full body suit (presumably some form of armor). If his suit was also meant to enable the soldier to use holographic camouflage to blend with anything behind him much like his predecessor, the Sniper elite is unknown. In his original state most of his animations are broken and dont work properly. Originally his model would be doing a t-pose as he would turn and look at the enemy without moving his feet or legs as he would also make sounds with his mouth (which were reused from the combine soldier sounds). When killed his body will shake violently to the ground as a long transparent texture will appear from his body as he will shake very violently on the ground as his feet/boots will disappear. Some parts of his body would try to go up into the air but the body is stuck to the ground. His hands were to also have a small but medium sharp object that would come out of where his fingers would be. Once killed it would be almost impossible to have his body flip over as shooting the corpse would have the game lag a couple times. It wasn't until his code was found and it was fixed to a extent. Once fixed he worked just as normal as any combine soldier in the beta. When using any weapon (with the exception of the OICW XM29), his left hand was above his head. While shooting or aiming, his left hand would be under the weapon. His combat behavior is also fairly broken as well. When the soldier was to engage an enemy, or the player, the soldier would point and fire his weapon at the ground, missing his shots. Once killed, the soldier would enter a T-pose. While it was fixed to a extent the only thing they changed was him not being able to point at the ground and instead have his left arm hanging above his head with his right hand and arm on the trigger. His animations, and Combat behavior were fixed on June 19, 2019 by the team over at project beta.ru with the author being the One Epicplayer. The fix was also featured in the mega patch v.4.1 as well. He shares temporary voice lines with his predecessor, the Combine Sniper Elite, comprised of two different voice types. One is a modified version of the HECU voice lines from the first Half-Life, ''the other is a modified version of the Metro Cop voice lines. The Combine Elite shares many other files with his predecessor, including model, many textures, and animations. Quotes Originally the elites were to make sound like they were tuning a radio as they spoke in mutters. This was later fixed as they left the sound in only for them to do the sound at certain times. These are their quotes: * ''We got Freeman! * Shit! * Movement! * Target! * Cover! * I Need Suppressive Fire! * Fire in the hole! * Neutralize! * Go! * Let's Go! * Move In! * Grenade! * Cover Fire! * Request Backup! * Recon! * Squad! Gallery Concept Art. 19061992339 fixedelite4.jpg Elite walking down the hall. 18021890310 elitesoldier.jpg Elite standing with no weapon in his hand. Soldiertex png (1).png Face Texture. 19061992326_fixedelite2.jpg A comparison of the old broken model and the newer fixed model. Ce.jpg A green model source of the Elite. }} List of appearances * The Half-Life 2 Beta (Non-canonical appearance). External links * Category:Cut enemies Category:Combine Units Category:Enemies Category:Transhumans